overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Enri Emmot
Enri Emmot (エンリ・エモット) is the Chieftain of Carne Village and the older sister of Nemu Emmot. She is the wife of Nfirea Bareare and General of the Goblin Army. Appearance Enri is described as a fairly beautiful young girl with blonde hair and brown eyes. She wears a woolen clothes and her hair tied into braid. Personality Being raised by a loving family, Enri has grown up to be a kind person, but has shown to have a strong character. As seen when she is willing to sacrifice herself for the sake of her little sister's life. She shows great leadership, being the new village head and defending the town from monsters with the other villagers. Background Growing up in Carne Village and living there all her life, Enri has always lived the life of a simple farmer's daughter. Due to her healthy lifestyle, Enri has grown to be physically fit to the point where she is considered as one of the strongest five in the village. Chronology The Undead King Arc When Carne Village gets attacked by Imperial Knights, Enri tries to escape with her little sister. They run into the surrounding forest but get caught by the attackers. However, before she is killed, they are saved by Ainz Ooal Gown, whom they thank for his help. He offers her a healing potion though her little sister holds her back as she doesn't trust him. Albedo, who joins shortly afterwards, gets enraged that the two are rejecting his generosity and raises her axe to kill them but is stopped by Ainz. After drinking the healing potion, her wounds heal immediately while she looks on in surprise. Before heading towards the village, Ainz casts two protective magics around them and throws two goblin horns for them use to protect themselves. The Dark Warrior Arc Nfirea's group arrives at Carne Village only to be welcomed by a group of goblins. The goblin's master was revealed to be Enri. Nfirea asked from where and how she got the Goblins. Enri mentions Ainz's name though she forgets his face. She also tells him about a red potion that healed her and mentions Albedo's name which lead Nfirea to conclude that Momon is Ainz Ooal Gown. The Two Leaders Arc At morning in Carne Village, Enri prepares breakfast for herself, Nemu, Nfirea, Lizzie and the Goblin Troop. Enri finished her farming for the morning with one of the goblin named Paipo and prepared to return home for lunch. At that time, a goblin rider, Kyumei came and warned something strange was happening in the forest. However, as there is a rare herb that can only be collected during short season, Enri wants to go deep inside the forest. In the next day, Enri accompanies Nfirea and the goblins to explore the forest, and searching for both herbs and information about the forest. During the work, they find a Barghest chasing Agu. Enri decides to help him with the help of Nfirea's magic. Enri commands the goblins to slays the Barghest. After rescuing Agu, he tells them about the situation in the forest. At night, She was awaken by Jugem, leader of the Goblin Troop and inform her about the five ogres that they captured at the forest. She was asked by Jugem to act as the leader of the Goblin Troop in front of the ogres and succeeds on gaining their recognition. Enri was requested by Nfirea to go to E-Rantel without him for three reasons: to sell the herbs they gathered, report Carne Village's situation to the Adventurer's Guild and go to the temple to see if there are people willing to move to the village. Enri visits E-Rantel and gets into trouble due to the Horn of the Goblin General that she got from Gown, as the magic caster of the gate noticed the huge power of the horn. Before being detain by the authorities, Momon comes in and stands guarantee for her. After being released from custody, she learned that the horn is worth several thousand gold coins and wonders if Gown didn't know its value. Enri visits the Adventurer's Guild and explain about the situation in the forest. At first, the receptionist doesn't show much interest, but after some time she desperately asks the detailed about the information. After she return from E-Rantel, Enri was proposed to become the new head of Carne Village which greatly shocked her and she doesn't approve of the proposal. She tries to refuse it but the village chief tells her to consider it and gives her a time to think. After she left the village chief's house, she thinks that everyone in the village thinks too highly of her. For starters, the goblins that everyone says are her strength, they weren’t even allies. She just made with her own charisma and her connections to Ainz Ooal Gown. She gets advice from Lupusregina and Nfirea about her being the village chief. After hearing their advice's, she decides to become the next village chief before she change her mind. A few days later, monsters from the forest attacks Carne village. At the gate, the goblins and vigilance committee fights against them, yet another troll attacks the backside of the town. Enri and Nfirea discovers a troll during their way back from the shelter for non-combatant, and Enri decides to earn time till the battle of the gate ends. At first they succeed to confuse the troll by disguising the smell, yet eventually the troll notices the trick and chase them. Enri was confessed by Nfirea that he loves her and solely fights against the troll so that she can ask for help. And just before his death, Lupusregina appears and saves his life. At the same time, the battle of the gate also culminate in victory. Nfirea and Enri become lovers after the fight. Enri alongside with Nemu and Nfirea are invited to the Nazarick to celebrate the success of developing the new potion. During their visit in Nazarick, she can't even relax because she's afraid that she may break something that would offend her savior but was told by the regular maid of Nazarick to relax and enjoy her tea which calm her. The Magic Caster of Destroy Arc When the Kingdom's army attacked her village, she uses the second horn and manage to summon 5,000 powerful goblins due to her level up in class commander. This newly summoned army repelled the Crown Prince's Army and Carne Village was saved. The Craftsman of Dwarf Arc Enri and Nfirea have been married for half a year. Upon waking up and preparing for the day, she contemplates on the higher quality of living in Carne Village, the Goblin Army, and the newly immigrated dwarven runesmiths. She was greeted by Lupus who lamentably informed her of Ainz Ooal Gown's death. Abilities and Powers While Enri herself is weak compared to adventurers, the goblin troop she commands can be considered quite strong. She has been training her command abilities by leading the Goblins. Her commanding skill increases and she now leads a professional army of 5,000 goblins summoned from the second horn. In fact, she has complete control over a largely, powerful military force that can even defeat the Royal Army or Imperial Army. Known Classes * Farmer Level 1 * Sergeant Level 1 * Commander Level 2 * General ' Level 2 Main Equipment * 'Horn of the Goblin General: When blown, summons a goblin troop which consists of twelve goblin soldiers, two goblin archers, one goblin mage, one goblin cleric, two goblin wolf riders, and one goblin leader. But it actually requires three conditions to summon an army of goblins. Relationships Nemu Emmot Nemu is Enri's little sister, she deeply cares about her younger sister and willing to sacrifice her life to protect her from danger. She's now currently taking care of Nemu after their parent's death. Ainz Ooal Gown Enri sees Ainz as the savior of Carne Village and thanked him for saving her and her younger sister's life. After the village was rebuild, she wanted to thanked him properly when she has a chance to meet him again. Even after the news of him being an undead surfaced, her opinion of Ainz did not change and remained loyal to him. Nfirea Bareare Enri sees Nfirea as a good friend, but was unaware of his feelings for her. Nfirea finally confesses his love for her, to which she reciprocates and the two became officially a couple. Even after that, she still tend to misunderstood Nfirea's feelings. Lupusregina Beta Lupusregina Beta is the battle maid sent by Ainz to protect the village. She has a friendly relationship with Enri, but it's all a farce for her sadistic and evil personality. She gave some advice to Enri when she was indicated to be the new chief of the village. Enri is one of the four most important people in Carne Village that Lupusregina must protect and ensure they remain alive at all costs. Goblin Troop The goblin troops are all loyal to Enri, and is willing to even prioritize her safety over themselves and their own race. Ogres These ogres were rescued by Enri's goblin troops, from the Tob Forest. They agreed to obey the young girl and refrain from eating the villagers so long as they were properly fed. Trivia * Ainz regards Enri Emmot as the 2nd most important person in Carne Village that Lupusregina must protect and to keep them alive in any situation. * Enri's situation is very similar to Ainz. Enri suddenly became a leader of an army, so she tries to act as a qualified leader in front of her subordinates. Quotes * (To Nfirea): "I still have my little sister, so I can't stay depressed like this." * (To Nfirea): "Before we are called forth by God, everyone has things that he or she keeps in their heart. Especially things that cause misfortune when said. But if keeping these secrets cause misfortune to others, that would be another matter. I won’t detest you for this, so no matter what crimes you committed, it would be better to surrender yourself to the authorities!" Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Farmers Category:Chieftains Category:Sergeants Category:Generals Category:Commanders Category:Re-Estize Kingdom Category:Nazarick